


Growing Up

by Spirit_Lady



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Basically Lloyd going through Oni puberty lol, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mood Swings, Oni, Other, Puberty, dragon - Freeform, fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Lady/pseuds/Spirit_Lady
Summary: "So you're telling me that I'm...?""Adjusting to the awakening of your Oni Ancestry? Yes." Mistake said calmly,like she was discussing the weather or some story instead of the wacky thing that was.. This."You mean I'm going through some weird Oni puberty?!" Lloyd groaned,resting his head against the sofa. "Great." He muttered dryly. "Just great."--After coming in contact with some strange plant,Lloyd begins to see changes within himself. From growing fangs to having his eyes turn occasionally red,something was definitely up.And these changes weren't just physical too as his team would witness.Cue a bunch of ninja dealing with their youngest brother going through puberty and whatever it is that being part Oni entails.





	1. Aches and Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Listen man,I'm severely disappointed that no one has written anything about this yet. Watch me exploit this information to the full extent >:)
> 
> Also warning for cursing in this chapter. It's censored but it's still there.

Lloyd had been feeling odd these past few days.

Ok to be honest there wasn't a day where he wasn't feeling off in some way. He was a ninja who had to train everyday. Soreness was a part of the job at this point.

But feeling soreness in your gums was something else. Lloyd brushed his teeth everyday and he was 100% sure that his teeth were in fact adult teeth. Yet lately his gums had felt sore and off. Like there was something wrong and uncomfortable yet he couldn't seem to get rid of it.

It was frustrating to say the least.

He'd tried everything he could-which included eating raw ice and taking painkillers.

Nothing.

And the thing was he couldn't sleep,he couldn't even eat properly,it was a constant ache that continued to grow and pester his life.

And he'd be damned if he would even think of asking anyone for help. It was an unspoken rule that if it wasn't something life threatening,then he could deal with it by himself. That's how things had been growing up and it had become a habit he'd carry till adulthood.

So he did nothing and this left Lloyd very tired and very very moody.

And that in itself was a recipe for disaster.

It was a lazy Sunday morning,at this point Lloyd had given up on sleep and instead would just laze around until the others woke. He had been resting on the couch enjoying the silence. In fact,he felt pretty relaxed. Maybe he could sleep through the ache,just for a few minutes.

Then suddenly,without warning,loud music blasted through the Bounty.

Loud,annoying,ear-splitting, mind-destroying.Heavy. Metal. Music.

Lloyd felt his eyelids snap open. The headache that had been improving with time was back with vigor. It felt like nails scratching at his brain.

Whatever barely constrained restraint he had had from snapping at his teammates (and they did a lot of dumb,rage inducing stuff.) had not just withered and died,but had taken a swan dive off of a 10 stores roof. 

With more energy than he had had in days,he stormed up to where that noise had been coming from. At this point Jay and Nya had arrived at the culprits room. The culprit in question? A sheepish looking Cole who was in the middle of apologizing when-

"WHO THE EVER LOVING F*** IS PLAYING MUSIC AT 9 IN THE MORNING?!" Lloyd had screeched as he stormed down. He was furious. He was hell,bringer of death and destruction and he would show no mercy.

His teammates,stunned at the usually outwardly polite boy cursing and screaming all in the one sentence, turned to stare at the ball of rage hurtling towards them. 

Jay (surprisingly) was the first one to recover. "Cole bumped into his speakers and turned them on by accident." 

But Lloyd had snapped,and whatever rage and frustration that had welled up inside him over the past few days had burst,leaving Cole to face the brunt of it all.

"How could you be so clumsy?! So reckless?! Did you even bother to think that other people might just be sleeping" He had continued to screech. 

Raising a concerned eyebrow Nya spoke "It was just a mistake Lloyd. Calm down."

Lloyd knew she was right,knew how he was acting wasn't right. Yet hearing it and seeing the expressions on everyone made everything boil over.

At this point the others had come down. Kai,noticing the tension had walked over to where Lloyd stood and had placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lloyd,are you alright?" 

The dam had overflown and burst,rule be damned. He just wanted it to end. He wanted to just sleep.

Turning to Kai with unshed tears in his eyes he spoke "My teeth hurt."


	2. Lloyd goes to a dentist and an explanation is given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so here's another update. This one is more of an explanation as to what's happening although the actual event that caused all this will probably be explained in the next chapter. 
> 
> I didn't spell check this so there probably will be things that don't make sense or some spelling and grammar errors. I apologise for that,I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible.

The first thing they did was recommend a dentist.

Lloyd did not want to go the dentist. Or any type of doctor for that matter.

Yet the pain continued and in turn it led to what would ultimately get him seated in a dentists office the next day.

Lloyd was not expecting Nya to chase him round the bounty so she could drag him down to the dentists. He definitely want expecting his teammates to betray him and assist in said chase. In the end this left Lloyd sore,tired,and hauled over Coles shoulder as they marched into the city.

Lloyd knew he was being childish but

He really didn't want to go to the dentist.

Lloyds fear had mostly stemmed from his time at darkleys. The rare times that he was sent to the doctors it was nothing short of scary. The room was always 6 degrees colder than the room outside,the doctors were cruel and often would prod and poke at places they shouldn't have. They were always so condescending too,like they couldn't believe that some runt was actually the spawn of Lord Garmadon himself. So Lloyd avoided doctors of any sort like the plague unless it was a life or death situation.

He knew it wouldn't likely be the case there but still,old habits die hard he guessed.

Despite their status,it was still alarming to see how the staff had no issue with prioritizing his appointment over everyone else's. Still the idea that professionals would fix this issue of his,was somewhat comforting.

As they walked down the corridors Lloyd attempted to struggle once more. 

"Guys,please don't make me do this!" He whined.

"What's your deal with dentists anyways?" Asked Kai with an amused grin who was trailing behind him. From beside him Jay snickered "Yeah! Imagine,the big,brave,green ninja is afraid of some man in a lab coat"

Lloyd frowned and looked away. "It's not about dentists specifically" he said quietly. "It's about any kind of doctor. They didn't have the best reputation in Darkleys".

Kai's eyes softened while Jay looked apologetic. "Well,don't worry. This dentist won't be like the one at Darkleys. They're much nicer." 

In return Lloyd flashed a small smile "We'll see about that."

The corridors of the office were a lot brighter than he remembered the doctors at darkleys being,although it was still bland. 

The actual dentist office wasn't that bad,the walls were painted a nice pale yellow with brochures attached to pockets on the walls. The chair was clean and didn't look like a cat had gone to town on it like the one at darkleys. All in all Kai seemed to be right so far.

A meek young woman greeted them at the door. She was dressed in a plain white blouse with black pants along with the signature lab coat. She smiled gently,seemingly not deterred at the sight of the famous green ninja being hoisted over the earth ninjas shoulder like a rag doll. "Lloyd garmadon?" She asked. "Here!" Lloyd called out lamely while waving an arm back to signal that it was in fact him and not some random stranger donning a green gi.

"Come in" she spoke as she stepped aside to let them in. After making sure all exits were blocked,Cole plopped Lloyd down in the dentist chair and stepped aside. "I am Ms. Tsuyu, nice to meet you." The dentist said while sitting down. "Likewise." Lloyd replied,channeling his inner charisma despite the fact that he looked ready to bolt any second. "Now" she clasped her hands together. "Let's get started"

At the end of the surprisingly short examination,Ms. Tsuyu sat back and rested her hands on her lap. "Now this may seem very unusual,because it is. But you are in fact growing new teeth. However it seems that only your canines are going to be replaced. I have seen cases of people growing a new set of teeth despite having adult teeth already. But never selective teeth being replaced. Honestly,I'm stumped." She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. The best thing we can do is prescribe some pain killers and wait for nature to take its course." 

Lloyd had nodded stiffly and responded with "Thank you" before shortly leaving.

\--

The painkillers did not work,they seemed to be a strong dosage yet they still couldn't properly alleviate the pain.

After taking the medicine the team were all seated in the living room. Jay was the first to speak. "So now we know what was happening. But uh,we still don't know why " 

Zane was the one to respond to that. "Maybe we could ask Mistaké?" At this all heads whipped to Zane. 

"Mistaké? What would she know about this?" Cole asked in surprise.

"Yeah,the woman deals with more Teas and vague premonitions. Not dentistry!" Jay responded. 

"Well that is true but, maybe she could have something for the pain?" Said Nya.

"Well there's no harm in trying." Said Kai with a shrug.

And so that's how the team found themselves huddled in Mistakés tea shop. The woman in question was in the process on making some tea as Lloyd explained his issue. "A pair of fangs? Hmm.. I may have an answer for that but first ,answer me this, how have you been feeling these past few days besides the pain?" 

And so Lloyd ended up explaining his past week. The usual working out,playing video games,getting hit with a face full of weird plant seed from some flowers they were investigating,the aching of his teeth,the odd dreams- just the average week.

After he was finished he watched as Mistaké put down her own tea and regarded Lloyd with a look. "You say you got sprayed by something from a flower? What did the flower look like,Lloyd?" 

Lloyd thought for a moment. "Uh.. It was purple with black splotches on it. I didn't get a good look at it seeing as it doused my face is black powder a second later." 

Mistaké nodded,seemingly satisfied with his answer. Then,she got up and left the room. A minute later she returned with a large book in her hands. It's cover was made of leather although it looked fairly worn out. The pages were a rich yellow and crinkled at the edges. She opened it and began flicking through the pages before she seemed to find what she was looking for. 

"Is this it?" She asked,presenting the book Lloyds way. On the page was an illustration of a small flower matching his description. "Yeah. That's it!" He then handed the book back to her.

"Well then it's simple. This flower is called a Nio Lobod,it's very rare but is famous among Oni kin for its dangerous properties. To a regular Oni it would enhance their instincts to the point of them losing control. If an Oni were to come in contact with the pollen of one of these plants,it'd end in destruction waging across the lands until the Oni died from starvation or exhaustion,or was killed. Over time when they became rarer due to changes in the environment,it became an old wives tale used to scare kits from wandering too far away from their clan." Mistaké paused to take a sip of her tea before she continued.

"However,you are not a full blood Oni and so it may have simply just triggered your instincts enough to make them more prominent rather than have them consume you. This has never happened before as there has never been an 'impure' oni and so this is only an educated guess. I imagine you will start to experience more urges and your body may continue to change as it is now."

Lloyd could only stare at her as he processed her words.

"So you're telling me that I'm...?"

"Adjusting to the awakening of your Oni Ancestry? Yes." Mistake said calmly,like she was discussing the weather or some story instead of the wacky thing that was.. This.

"You mean I'm going through some weird Oni puberty?!" Lloyd groaned,resting his head against the sofa. "Great." He muttered dryly. "Just great."

There was silence for a few moments before Mistaké spoke. "As uncomfortable as a journey may be,it is always worth the rewards in the end." And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all for now! I know Mistaké was quite out of character but she's our obligatory info dumper. I didn't want to spend a long time on each moment so sorry if things seemed a little rushed.


	3. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long. I had this in my notes to finish,I just wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story.
> 
> Also I have a tumblr now! It's : Lloydisacutie
> 
> Feel free to chat with me there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also when transferring this stuff that was supposed to be in italic text came out in regular text for some reason? I'm not sure how to fix it but just to let you know that in case you guys are confused.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Lloyd arrived back from visiting Mistaké,he looked more upset than he was when he left to see her that morning. After gathering the team onto the main deck,Lloyd had proceeded to explain what he had discovered.

And honestly? Jay didn't know what to think.

Like obviously the dude being the descendant of a literal God was going to have some kind of affect. But he hadn't expected it to come in the form of Oni Puberty. But as much as the team regard him as one,Jay was not an idiot and knew that out of everyone Lloyd was taking this the hardest. 

"Well,that's no issue? I mean we all went through puberty! And it was horrible and awkward!" Jay said in an attempt to comfort the kid.

"Uh,maybe for you!" Kai scoffed,the absolute buffoon. 

"Nope it sucked for Kai too. His face was covered in acne and he reeked of men's deodorant everytime he walked into the room. His voice broke every second syllable! It was hilarious" piped up Nya ignoring Kai's indignant "Hey" in response. 

God he loved that woman.

"Yeah man,I was awkward and uncomfortable as a teen. Puberty wasn't easy" Cole said patting Lloyd on the back. "You'll get through it. Plus we are all here to support you." 

Lloyds nose scrunched up in that way it did when he was upset before muttering a 'I'm going to room' and doing just that leaving the team in silence. "That went.. Well?" Kai asked. 

Jay sighed. Teenagers.

\-- 

Lloyd landed on his bed with a soft thump. This just had to happen to him didn't it? Dealing with the end of the world every five minutes wasn't enough,now he had to deal with his own body changing on him. 

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. His whole being felt uncomfortable,like he as trying to shake off something that wouldn't leave. He then got up and checked his mirror. 

Lloyd had never paid much attention to how he looked,he was blonde and had green eyes. That was the extent of his observations. But looking now he noted how his green eyes seemed to shine in the light,and how light his skin was. He didn't want his skin to turn black,his eyes to turn red. The idea of looking like an oni and everything that came with it made him more uneasy than the feeling already in his body. Would he sprout two new arms too? Grow horns? He opened his mouth wide,examining his gums and poking at them with his fingers. He hissed at how sensitive his gums were before resorting to just observing. His teeth looked human,but when he looked at his gums he could see the faint outline of the fangs growing beneath them. 

He slumped back on his bed in defeat,his mind racing in circles. It wouldn't be so bad,he told himself. Maybe it's just fangs? Fangs are cool right?

Yeah,if you're a vampire.

This would have continued for the next hour but his body felt so heavy,and it was only now by lying down did he realize how tired he was. Soon he had dozed off.

\--

Lloyd was awoken a couple of hours later by the smell of food and the realization that he was starving. Why was he so hungry? He'd eaten a decent breakfast (he'd wanted more,but the tooth pain made eating difficult) yet it felt like he hadn't eaten in the past 2 days.

Getting up and brushing a hand through his hair Lloyd made to go downstairs to eat before pausing.

I was so rude earlier,I just left like that after they were trying to comfort me. Would they want to see me? Are they mad at me? Did they go out to eat and left me here by myself? Are they never coming back? Are they-

Stop. Where was this coming from? Sure he'd been a bit rude but they wouldn't suddenly hate him based on that. They're his friends. His family. They wouldn't leave him. They weren't his parents and oh FSM where had that even come from?

Realizing that if he stood there any longer he'd descend into madness he decided to go downstairs and eat. 

"Hey Lloyd!" Kai greeted from where he was sitting. Noticing his arrival the other ninja looked at him from where they were situated in the dining room. 

"Oh,Lloyd. We were gonna come get you but we didn't know if you wanted to eat or not" said Cole who was currently laying the table. Lloyd just smiled and silently sat beside where Jay was playing a video game on his handheld console. So far they didn't seem to hate his very existence. 

A few minutes passed with him helping Jay pass the levels he kept getting stuck on and the rest just idly chatting. Soon Zane came out with the food and placed it down on the table,taking note of Lloyd as he did so.

The food looked delicious. And if Lloyd wasn't starving before,he definitely was now.

"How are you feeling Lloyd?" Zane asked as the others got ready to eat.

"Better. Though I'm really hungry" Lloyd responded before digging in.

After finishing his first plate he found himself still hungry despite the throbbing of his tooth. So he kept eating.

"Woah dude"

Lloyd stopped his eating to look up at Kai who was watching him with an amused smirk. "What's up?"

"Nothing it's just,that's your third plate." With this brought the attention of the other members of the table.

"Wait seriously? Oh no,not another Cole!" Jay snickered ignoring the 'Hey!' heard from Cole himself.

Lloyd frowned. He didn't think he was eating that much. Plus,if he was hungry then he should eat right?

"Ha ha very funny guys. I'm just really hungry,that's all." Lloyd responded before grumpily munching the rest of his salad. Seriously? What was their problem?

"Yeah guys back off,he's a growing young man." Said Nya with a slight grin.

"Yeah,growing to be 12ft" mumbled Jay earning a laugh from the table.

To which Lloyd promptly stood up and left,his cheeks a blaring red. 

"Dude "

"What? I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

**Author's Note:**

> I rlly wanted to do a fanfic about this. But my writing isn't all that good to be honest (also I'm rlly tired lol). But I do hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I'll update soon <3


End file.
